bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonopedia
The Bloonopedia, like the Towers fountain in BTD5, is a place that keeps all the information about all the bloons and blimps in the game. Each time you successfully pop a bloon (including blimps, of course) for the first time, the information of that bloon is automatically added to the Bloonopedia, and you get a notification. It has the appearance of a giant book on the main menu. '''NOTE: '''This page is meant for fanon bloons, so feel free to add articles for your conceptions. Also, "More information" sections aren't in the Bloonopedia, they're just here to help you. Good Bloons HP: ??? RBE: ??? Good Bloons are bloons that will give bonuses if you let them escape, which could include money, lives, or experience. Your towers will still attack it, though, so most of the Good Bloons will have lots of health! First Appearance: BTDC Any Bloon That Doesn't Actually Do Anything HP: 0 RBE: 0 The Ghost/Solid/Trick/Jumper/any other similar bloon doesn't actually cost any lives. But your towers will attack it anyway. At the end of the round, when they realize it was fake, they all facepalm themselves. First appearance: BTDC Micro Bloon HP: 0.1 RBE: 0.1 These bloons are so tiny that you can barely see them. They normally appear in very large numbers and are sometimes found inside Clear Bloons. Micro Bloons are so weak that sometimes they pop all by themselves. They're the weakest type of bloon that can actually take away lives. It is 3x smaller than a black/white bloon. First Appearance: BTD6 Clear Bloon HP: 0.5 RBE: 0.5 This bloon is occasionally found inside Red Bloons and since it takes 1/2 hits to pop, Apopalypse Bloon does't use these often. First appearance: BTDC Red Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 The Red Bloon is a wimpling who can be completely wiped out in a single hit. He also produces no children. I've never seen anyone so wimpy. Even his color is wimpy. First appearance: BTD1 Nuke Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 This Bloon has nitroglycerin inside it. When it is popped, a large blast deals 50 damage to all monkeys in its radius and breaks a level 1 shield. First Appearance: BTDC Super Red Bloon HP: 1.5 RBE: 2 One of the first bloon development projects ever. It was an experimental project to create more powerful bloons. It failed, but lessons learned during it's development helped guide the development of the Blue Bloon. Blue Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 2 Though it's a bit faster than the wimpy Red Bloon, it's still so wimpy that it only takes 2 hits to be completely wiped out. Why? Because it has a Red Bloon inside. First appearance: BTD1 Green Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 3 The Green Bloon is pretty quick, that's why many consider it to be the bread and butter of the bloons army early on. But if it's true though, then it's still a very weak scout because it only takes 3 hits to pop and only contains a wimpy Blue Bloon. First appearance: BTD1 Milk bloon HP:1,2 radioactive,3 inverted RBE:13 The milk bloon has 3 forms, normal,radioactive and inverted so it is hard to pop.The milk bloon also can only popped by milk monkey so milk monkey is unlocked before they appear. First appearance: BTD6 Yellow Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 4 Too speedy for the monkeys, too easy to reach the end! This speedy yellow bloon has a green bloon inside. The yellow bloon zips faster than you can say, "Temple of the Monkey God," 4 times. What do you need to make him suffer? I know what! Glue Gunners! (Fun fact: he is so fast because Apopalypse Bloon super charged him with extra helium.) First appearance: BTD1 Pink Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 5 Icantbelievethiscanyouunderstandmeimapinkbloonandimtalkingrealfast! That's how fast a Pink Bloon is! Even Super monkeys miss it in battle & even Yellow Bloons are left in the dust. So let this lesson be learned. Never challenge a pink bloon to a racing contest. Ever. First appearance: BTD4 Purple Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 6 the Purple Bloon has no parent bloon. It could also be considered the inverse of the Lead Bloon, which is immune to sharp objects, as well as the successor to Bloons Super Monkey 2's Glass Bloon, which is immune to energy attacks. First Appearance: BTD6 Black Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 This guy grew up in a war zone, with bombs exploding every day. He/she, after years of pain, managed to make himself immune to most explosions by pleading to the apopalypse bloon, who granted him impervious skin, but shrank him to a puny and nonassumming size. First Appearance: BTD1 White Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 Growing up in the cold parts of Monkey World (like mounts Neverest or Mounty), this bloon has high frost resistance, and only Absolute Zero freezes it. First Appearance: BTD1 Gray Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 Gray Bloons are the result of a failed experiment by Monkey Apprentices. Upon request by the Monkey Council, the Apprentices tried to use magic to create bloons that would be friendly to monkeys, and would attack other bloons. Unfortunately, their experiments went horribly wrong, and the mutated Gray Bloons that came out of the cauldron proved to be impervious to magic, but were reduced to an insignificant size. First Appearance: BTDC Lead Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 This bloon is made of a lead-steel alloy, allowing it to resist any and all attacks by mere regular darts or tacks or etc., but not bombs, fire, magic, or energy. due to his supa-heavy nature, monkeys often poke fun, saying: "you're so slow a lead bloon would be ashamed!" First Appearance: BTD2 Zebra Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 Zebra bloons are what you get if you cross a Black and a White bloon. Almost no explosion or ice can harm this. They are a threat early in the assualt. First apeearance: BTD4 Charge Bloon HP: 5 RBE: 30 One in 20 Pink Bloons evolves into this rather than a Purple Bloon. This moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, but can stop for up to 3 seconds. It will then charge to the end at an extremely high speed. Its voice gets so high, you can't even hear it. It contains 5 Pink Bloons. First Appearance: BTDC Rainbow Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 55 Double rainbow all the way cross the sky! (Yes, that was intentional.) This bloon has no special abilities; it is more of a carrier than a fighter. It formerly contained 2 black and 2 white bloons as its payload, but now contains 2 Zebra bloons. First Appearance: BTD2 Glass Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 55 Bloons made of glass. What madness! They look a lot like white bloons but are see-through and they are wicked fast (almost as fast as purple bloons)! These bloons sure are fragile, but they have one property that defies the laws of physics: they are immune to energy attacks! That includes lasers, plasma, doom energy, and sun powers. This, along with the 2 zebra bloons they carry, makes them a very dangerous enemy against towers like Super Monkeys who are using energy type weapons. First Appearance: BSM2 Dael Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 55 The Dael bloon is a fast, powerful bloon that contains 2 leads, it is even faster than a pink bloon, but slower than a purple bloon. It's made from some sort of strange compound of metal and rubber mixed together. Thus, only weapons that CAN'T pop Lead Bloons can pop a Dael Bloon. Scientologist Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 661 (See also, Scientologist bloons These bloons go berserk when they spot a god related tower, like the ToTMG, and then attack it with a damage of 35 per 2 seconds. This surprisingly makes these dastardly bloons refreshed increasing their speed by 1.5%. If they escape without going berserk they will provide a 50% discount on a mechanical upgrade. First Appearance: BTD6 Pennypincher Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 100 (See the main info at Pennypincher Bloon) Some bloons were attracted to the Monkeys' vast wealth which was why they had such powerful defenses. These bloons, once seeing it, thought about nothing but all that cash forweeks, until they couldn't control their feeling of desire anymore. As these bloons started creating secret sabotage missions in order to obtain Monkey Money, they began to evolve to attribute to their penny-pinching habits. They inherited dark skin and angry red faces and soon became famous bloons who ran a famous bloon group of their own...but the other bloons failed to see the Pennypinchers' true objective until the day a large group of them went to the battlefield and screwed up the whole attack in the middle of a war to terrorize a nearby monkey village and take all the money. And thus, the Pennypinchers were labeled as a hazard to the bloons and were held at the mercy of Dimensional Bloon, who banished them to the Third Dimension for a long time... Nowadays these bloons are used as saboteurs who steal money while in the field in order to prevent the monkeys form being able to build/upgrade towers. They release two Dael Bloons when popped. First Appearance: BTDC K.R.A.B.S. HP: 900 RBE: 1400 Some time after the Pennypincher Bloons came to power, they decided to create new weapons of them own, seeing how they were a new group of bloons that were on their own now. Using the knowledge they had from before becoming Pennypinchers, they created the first, most basic Pennypincher weapon: the K.R.A.B.S.. Basically a gaint blimp that was bent upon taking in all sources of money available. Besides that, it was also fairly fast, somewhat durable, and really large, imtimidating both monkeys and bloons alike. And just for extra measures, five Pennypinchers are placed inside each K.R.A.B.S. and come out to fight if the blimp is popped. First Appearance: BTDC Warp Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 61 This bloon is better than a charger. It can teleport across short distances across the track! If the finish is in its range, you'll lose 61 lives. It produces 2 charge bloons when popped, but does not have their resilience. First Appearance: BTDC Police Bloon HP: 1 RBE: 66 These Police Bloons are immune to things that break the Bloon law. Those things are Dartbooths (tolling bloons without a license) and any tower with a total cost of over $15000. This lets it withstand even a Monkey Temple, since the cost of that upgrade alone is far more than $15000. It spawns 4 black bloons. First Appearance: BTDC Void Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 169 These bloons were corrupted by the Nightmare Void by staying there to long. they were camping there (seriously, who would camp in THAT creepy, stormy, lifeless place?) and the Darkness got into their rubber, corrupting them. They then told Apop what happened, and he cloned them for war! Hypno Bloon HP: 5 RBE: 67 Hypno Bloon is the parent of a Warp Bloon. The Hypno Monkey absolutely hates it. The Hypno Bloon can reverse a Hypno Monkey's control, and is itself immune to mental attacks. First Appearance: BTDC Ceramic Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 120 This bloon is made of a very tough gravity-defying clay shell that allows it to withstand 10 attacks before popping. They use up most of your lives, but a group of moderately upgraded towers should be enough to pop it. First Appearance: BTD3 Evolution Bloon HP: 10 RBE: 130 Helus (Dimensional Bloon) was getting really tired of evolving every bloon himself. So he got his top ceramic bloons and turned them into these guys. The Evolution Bloons can use boost-magic to make non-blimps more powerful. See Evolution Bloon for more info on the evolution chart. First Appearance: BTDC Thick Ceramic Bloon HP: 25 RBE: 265 The thick ceramic Bloon was once a normal ceramic Bloon. Then one day, an explosion on top of a mountain triggered a mudslide, coating a large number of them with mud. The Bloons then found the mud had hardened into an extra coating, taking a good 25 hits to pop. They found themselves to look almost like a normal ceramic. This sent many monkeys off guard, allowing them to reach the end easier. First appearance: BTD6 Amber Bloon HP: 50 RBE: 315 This bloon was once a prototype of the MOAB, but it was found to not be powerful enough and was discarded. Two years later, a few months after the final version of the MOAB was launched, the design was revived, and with some tweaks became the Amber Bloon. Oftentimes used as scouts due to their large size and strength compared to other non-blimp bloons, the Amber Bloon is a important piece of the Bloon Army's arsenal. Divine Bloon HP: 500 RBE: ? Once a Yellow Bloon, he was a bloon traveler and spy. On his trip the dangerous Aztec Temple of Monkeys, he came across a button and, curious about what it would do, pushed it. It made a huge flash of light, and then a huge explosion that everyone in the world could hear. Now, a Divine Bloon, he told about the Apopalypse bloon about it and he said, "WOW. Just, WOW." He planned to clone him 250 times and it was sucseesful. Now, being the general of new bloons, and the leader of the Military Bloon Force, he is a very dangerous bloon. First appearance: BTD6 Tree Aerostat HP: 75 RBE: 350 A Bloon made to look like a tree. This may sound stupid, but don't be fooled! It's tree branches are pretty aggressive to your towers... First appearance: BTD6 Mini M.O.A.B. HP: 100 RBE: 340 The M.O.A.B. disliked being classified as the weakest M.O.A.B. Class bloon, even with its formidable size and fearsome appearnce. When Dimensional Bloon repeatedly refused to make a new blimp, M.O.A.B.s revolted against their own kind, their attacks eventually going up to destroying the E.N.T.I.T.Y. itself, thus forcing the Dimensional Bloon to use Reverse Evolution on some of the M.O.A.B.s to make them into Mini M.O.A.B.s. These diminutive blimps are only half the size of, and aren't spawned by, a regular M.O.A.B., but they are significantly faster and are piloted by 2 Ceramic Bloons. Fun Fact: Although the original M.O.A.B.s did not like being called the weakest type of blimp, the Mini M.O.A.B.s seem to be happy as the weakest. First appearance: BSM2 M.O.A.B. HP: 200 RBE: 680 This is the first blimp the Bloons made to crush the monkeys. The low-flying zeppelin is expertly piloted by 4 ceramic bloons, which will jump out if the hardy shell of the Massive Ornary Air Blimp is destroyed. First appearance: BTD3 T.U.R.B.O. HP: 250 RBE: 460 (for more information, see T.U.R.B.O.) Once the monkeys overcame the powerful and intimidating, but rather slow, MOAB, the bloons realized they needed a new blimp. One that could outrace missiles. One that could outspeed a Purple Bloon. Thus, the Thrusters of Ultrasonicness Researched on a Blimp of Overspeeding was born. The only problem is that now the bloons are using thousands of Bananabucks to pay for speeding tickets. First Appearance: BTD6 B.F.B. HP: 700 RBE: 3420 The bloons realized that the monkeys could easily beat MOABs by BTD4, especially with a Super Monkey. So they made the Brutal Floating Behemoth (not Big Fat Bloon, although that would be funny). This thing is super tough and even has four MOABs piloting it inside. First Appearance: BTD4 M.O.A.R. Bloon HP: 2000 RBE: 5200 (for more information, see M.O.A.R. Bloon) When the K.R.A.B.S. alone was not enough to break through the monkey defenses and obtain their riches, the Pennypinchers decided to step things up with a bigger blimp weapon. Again using their knowledge of M.O.A.B. Class Bloons to retaliate with a significantly tougher money grubbing blimp. That's right, the M.O.A.R. Bloon. It not only has most of the K.R.A.B.S.'s abilities but also has a few new ones. It is much larger, takes a significant amount of damage to pop, and has enough power to not only steal money but also do major damage as it breaks through. And as if that's not enough, because it wasn't for the Pennypinchers, the M.O.A.R. Bloon also has 4 K.R.A.B.S. stored inside that continue the destructive pennypinching warpath once it's popped. First Appearance: BTD6 I.A.B.O.B.E. HP: 300 RBE: 600 (for more information, see I.A.B.O.B.E.) When Apopalypse Bloon realized that every try to make M.O.A.B.-class bloons have Regen status were only fails, he researched a new material called RegMat, he instantly implemented it in a M.O.A.B.! However, he realized that it made it weaker. He only uses these on special occasions and if that wasn't odd enough he actually likes the I.A.B.O.B.E.. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon can implement these on a B.F.B. and in a Z.O.M.G. but doesn't want to... First Appearence: BTD6 I.G.B.M. HP: 200 RBE: 200 (for more information, see I.G.B.M.) The I.G.B.M. is a pure, extremely powerful monkey destroyer! It doesn't spawn anything, but it has a very tough shell and, as it's a rocket, it can move as fast as a Yellow Bloon! But the thing that made it stand out isn't its shell or its speed, it's the devastating explosion it causes when it touches something! It is a nuclear explosion dealing 500 damage and breaking all shields! Fun fact: Genesis Bloon usually pets him for no reason. First Appearance: BTD6 Annoying IP (For more info, check out Annoying IPs) HP/RBE: 99, 173, and 182 The Annoying IPs are very dangerous and very, very, very annoying bloons. There are four types of them that are only distinguished by the ammount of health they have, and each type has a different ability. Later on, these bloons start to appear in their Infuriating Forms. In these forms, the Annoying IPs have Regrowth, Everliving, and Evasion status, as well as new special abilities!!!!!! First Appearance: BTD6 Sentry Buster Bloon HP: 1250 RBE: 1250 (for more information, see Sentry Buster Bloon) Esentially a bomb Bloon (that's not on legs), this Bloon is itching to go out into the battlefield. It has it's complicated protocool: Find the costliest tower and blow it up RIGHT IN ITS FACE (literally or not, whatever). First Appearance: BTD6 A.R.I.A. HP: 1200 RBE: 8040 (for more information, see A.R.I.A) A.R.I.A. is one of the princesses of the bloons. She's quite tough and fast for a blimp, having 2000 HP and can move as fast as a Green Bloon. She's also an elite fighter as she has a destructive ability, her signature Star Shower, and she's quite smart, too. She's usually the one whining about all of Apopalypse Bloon's stupid tactics and suggesting better ones, but sadly he just will never listen to the poor lady. Though, she just has this elegant feel to her and deep inside her heart, she's actually just wishing for this useless war to end. Fun fact: the bloons actually think that she's the most beautiful one of their empire, far surpassing Rainbow Bloons. First appearance: BTD 6 S.P.I.C.A. HP: 1800 RBE: 8640 (for more information, see S.P.I.C.A) S.P.I.C.A. is the bloons' older princess. She's Apopalypse Bloon's most trusted henchwoman because of her toughness and, though she's slower than her younger sister A.R.I.A., she's still faster than most blimps. She also shares the ability Star Shower with her sister, though she spawns a different kind of bloon. She's also very gentle and calm, always supporting her sister and the minor bloons, which means she also has a small grudge against Apopalypse Bloon. Like A.R.I.A., deep inside her heart she just want this useless war to end. Fun fact: Because she's really nice, the bloons enjoy being with her and A.R.I.A., and hate being with Apopalypse Bloon. First Appearance: BTD6 Best HP: 8000 (for more information, see Best) Best is a stickman, and is one of the non-bloons in the bloon army. He may have weak attacks and health, but he controls all M.O.A.B.s and B.F.Bs. Best is not actually the best despite his name, he gained the name "Best" for resisting a bloon attack consisting of 50 B.F.B.s and one ZOMG. He always wanted to surpass Apopalypse Bloon's rank, but he never did so, and this is the closest he'll get - his rank is tied up with A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A.'s ranks, although not many bloons stay with Best. First Appearance: ??? S.P.A.R.T.A. (Non-joke version) HP: 4000 After the Omega Bloon incident, Genesis Bloon was outraged with the female duo and obtained permission from Dimensional Bloon to create a new blimp to "supervise" them. S.P.A.R.T.A. really likes his job, and he is veryreckless and rude. S.P.A.R.T.A. is a long, slender, metal rocket-propelled semi-blimp who is most known for his destructive antics, bad temper, extreme durability, super speed, and addiction to coffee. He is the fastest blimp of all with many ways of destructively destroying your towers in highly destructive manners, some of which are the AK-47 Blitz and Rocket Blast. Unlike his inferiors, A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A., S.P.A.R.T.A. favors Apopalypse Bloon's tactics (most likely because they involve use of brute force or similar strategies). Fun Facts: S.P.A.R.T.A. enjoys teasing the female duo by crashing into them for no reason. Although S.P.A.R.T.A. was created by Genesis Bloon, he is mainly under the command of Apopalypse Bloon, who thinks S.P.A.R.T.A. is one of the best henchmen he ever had. First Appearance: BTD6 E.V.O.L.V.E. HP: 10,000 (+3 each second) RBE: 10,390 (+3 each second) (for the main info, see E.V.O.L.V.E.) When a bunch of Evolution Bloons got in a fight over a lollipop, they accidentally evolved each other! 10 stayed as Evolution Bloons, 3 became M.O.A.B.s, 1 became a Super Bloon, and 1 became an E.V.O.L.V.E.! First appearance: BTD6 Doom Bloon HP/RBE: 12,500 Apopalypse bloon was really, really tired of the monkeys destroying all his blimps. So he attempted to make a clone of himself to attack the monkeys. The clone failed to look like him, but this powerfully powerful bloon can kill your towers like a temple to a Red Bloon. First Appearance: BTD6 Z.O.M.G. HP: 4000 RBE: 17680 This bloon was Mark One of an unknown experiment, but it was scrapped, as it was much too weak to perform the secret plot. Wait... TOO WEAK?! AND WHAT...IS...THE...SECRET...PLOT?!!? First Appearance: BTD5 D.D.T. HP: 350 RBE: 1070 The fastest real blimp so far. The Dark Dirigible Titan... An ironclad blimp that seems to slip past even the monkeys with the best eyesight... It can fly through an explosion completely unscathed... Not even a million cuts can kill it... WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DEPLOY THIS?!? This kind of thing would take all the fun out of battles! Oh, wait... Right, it's Apopalypse Bloon. First Appearance: BMC T.Z.O.M.G HP: 4000 RBE: 18680 (For more info, see T.Z.O.M.G.) The bloons needed a faster Z.O.M.G, so they created the T.Z.O.M.G. First Appearance: BTDC P.A.R.S.E.L HP : 6000 RBE : 6000 (For more info, see P.A.R.S.E.L) Whats stronger than a Z.O.M.G but weaker than a bomb tower? This blimp is, a tank of its own kind, but falls to peices near M.O.A.B maulers. S.U.P.E.R.B. HP: 8000 RBE: 43,360 (for the main info, see S.U.P.E.R.B.) Seeing the Mk. I (Z.O.M.G.) was too weak to devastate the monkeys, and it didn't do anything aside from running to the finish, Apopalypse Bloon tried to create another blimp to replace it, and thus the Mk. II S.U.P.E.R.B. was born! Twice tougher, meaner than the Z.O.M.G., and is also the first blimp that can attack, with many attacks attached to it, the Mk. II will pack quite a punch! B.L.I.T.Z. HP: 15000 RBE: 85,720 (for the main info, see B.L.I.T.Z.) With the development Shield Generator, Mk. II S.U.P.E.R.B.'s low-damage attacks have proven to be inferior to the monkeys' shield. Angered by this, Apopalypse Bloon now once again go to his secret lab and decided to make a device that would allow him to harness the power from the sun itself! Using this power, Apopalypse has managed to create missiles that deal a devastating amount of damage, capable of breaking every kind of shields, and destroy most towers in one hit! He has also used the solar power to specially harden some of his blimp's material, leading to a very tough armor! This is the Mk. III B.L.I.T.Z.! Apopalypse Bloon HP: 20000 RBE: 20000 (for the main info, see Apopalypse Bloon) Apopalypse Bloon is the general of the bloons and is the brain of the Bloons Empire. He is too darn tough and has many destructive abilities, which effectively symbolized the Damage system introduced in BTD 6. He's not very slow either and can spawn a lot of his soldiers out to kill you! He's also the leader of a horrible project to create the ultimate war machine, with the Z.O.M.G. as a failure! Seriously, what's this guy thinking?! Good thing he doesn't spawn anything when popped and doesn't have the immunities of a blimp. When he's done, he's done for good! Fun fact: He's a master tactician with a lot of magic power, but he's slowly going insane. Also, he serves the Dimensional Bloon, even if it means genocide. First Appearance: BTDC Genesis Bloon HP: 20000 RBE: 20000 (for the main info, see Genesis Bloon) Genesis Bloon is the emperor and the heart of the Bloons Empire, and the big brother of Apopalypse Bloon. As a result, he can spawn bloons in a huge amount, much bigger than Apopalypse Bloon can. He's also has the same HP, properties and speed as Apopalypse Bloon. However, as he's not very destructive, so aside from being the core of the empire, his influence is not as big as Apopalypse Bloon's. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon often bosses him around despite being the emperor. First Appearance: BTDC B.A.D. HP: 20000 RBE: 55760 The B.A.D has a physical appearance similar to that of the B.F.B., but is almost entirely purple, has three turbines instead of two, has wings on the turbines and lacks any sort of symbol on its body, other than its eyes. Like all MOAB-Class Bloons, it shows damage as it loses health; due to its incredibly high HP, though, it has more stages of damage than all of its predecessors. It is by far the largest bloon in BTD6, significantly bigger than the Z.O.M.G. and is only slightly smaller than the Bloonarius the Boss Bloon from BMC and BMCM. First Appearence: BTD6 Chaos Bloon HP/RBE: 40000 (for the main info, see Chaos Bloon) This bloon is what happens when you let Apopalypse and Genesis bloon hit the dust. When all seems lost for the Bloons, Dimension Bloon makes a cameo appearance, shoots a Ray of Promotion at them and fuses them into this while he flies away. So powerful that anything less than a TotMG cringes at the mention of the name. Legend has it that if this being was ever formed, it would be able to destroy a Sun God with one curse, and could summon a battalion of bloons in the blink of an eye, as well as being practically invulnerable. But luckily, no one will ever be powerful enough to defeat both of the leaders. Right? Right?! First appearance: BTDC J.U.D.B.U.D. HP: 35K (without auracryst) 50K hp (with) RBE: Unknown (whats 35 thousand plus 2 ZOMGs?) (for man info, see J.U.D.B.U.D) This is a masterpeice of tech. VERY very very very.....(200 very's later) high tech AND destructive. He is a peice of art from corrupted judbud, the bloons top engineer. his destructive powers may not be worthy on leading chaos bloon, but none can complain with its massive 50K hp. Crystal Spirit Bloon HP: 35000, 40000 with crystal (for the main info, see Crystal Spirit Bloon) This spirital D.T.T. bloon form is a good threat of the monkeys, he's too secret and spirital! With his crystal, he's even more of a threat, much like the threatanous Crystal Bloon! Well, CAM 5 had actually made this bloon too tough and strong, that horrifying bloon! Monkeys want to pop this dark bloon with a secret of the past, but his Spirit Ability kills them all. Still, it does'nt dare touch the kingdom... Fun Fact: The Crystal Spirit Bloon seems to even want to pop the Code Crystal, Crystal X9 and Colour Bloon, he has so much hatred for them! First appearance: BTDC Crystal Bloon HP: 47000 (without crystal) 65000 (with crystal) (for the main info, see Crystal Bloon) Bloon Empire brain Apopalypyse Bloon was tired of so much fails of the bloons. Even he himself was defeated! So he planned to steal the crystal from the monkeys. He was successful in stealing it, but only some parts, and implemented one part of it on Blue Bloons. So this guy was made. This guy is far stronger than a normal Blue Bloon, as this guy had 35000 HP, or 41000 HP with Crystal! But if it would be defeated, another form will rise! It is so deadly that even Temples are scared at the appearance of this guy, even at a cameo! But, it won't be able to touch the Monkey Empire, at any time! Correct or not? Certainly correct! First appearance: BTDC Elite Bloon (for the main info, see Elite Bloon) HP: 55000 RBE: 55830 The Elite Bloon is a truly unique bloon. No one has yet been able to crack the mystery of his origin, but one of the little facts found so far is that he came out of the Third Dimension. When he first appeared, the Elite Bloon began attacking the Bloon Empire, he was unstoppable, and he may have wiped all other bloons out of existence if the bloons hadn't thought quickly and offered him the Bloontonium Lab, the sinister lab of deep and dark secrets. Usually in a battle, this bloon makes a dramatic appearance by coming to the track by opening a portal. His extra appendages combined with extreme strength, energy, and durability allow him to attack with insane power, and it has been scientifically proven that he is capable of wiping out a small-sized group of towers with one hit, as well as summon massive waves of bloons literally from his fingertips, along with being nearly impervious to damage. First Appearance: BTD6 (The Fake Version Dimensional Bloon HP/RBE: 50000 (for the main info, see Dimensional Bloon) Genesis Bloon is the leader of the empire & Apopalypse Bloon is their general, but this bloon is the god. Even more powerful than Apopalypse and Genesis put together, this bloon is the reason that any bloon stronger than a Red Bloon exists. He can render upgrades useless, summon hordes of bloons, and increase their power. He was accidentally summoned by a 4/2 Black Void Shooter, who was promptly killed. Don't go up against him, even if you're a professional Supermonkey. First appearance: BTDC Omega Bloon HP/RBE: 50000 (See Omega Bloon for more info) This bloon was built by A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A. to destroy the Mk. V. But, unfortunately, Dimensional Bloon corrupted it, making it the strongest henchbloon he had. It then became too powerful and overthrew the Dimensional Bloon. It gained access to the Third Dimension, a place full of energy, where it absorbed some of the energy. After this disaster, the female duo built a weapon capable of reaching Omega Bloon's weak point: The inner part of his Omega symbol, it is where all his energy flows, and nothing else is capable of piercing through its outer shell. The weapon is called Omega Finder. Evil Judbud HP: 90K RBE: 94K (i think..) (see Corrupted Judbud (Bloon engineer king) The head of the bloon engineers. not in COMPARISON of E.N.T.I.T.Y. but a major threat to the monkeys. if you manage to reach round 666 in your bloon battles, this is what you come across. in his mecha suit his more than TWICE as powerful as chaos bloon himself! dementional bloon is outnumered! he is the source of tech for the bloons army. (where did you think they got high tech missle launchers?) Lightshadow Forest HP/RBE: 125,000 (core only, since it's total HP is random due to the annoying trees) This mysterious living forest is why Lightblast Forest has so much darkness. With extreme power of light and darkness, it can easily tear apart any type of army in seconds, even better than the E.N.T.I.T.Y. Even it could tear apart the best spinball army. Why is it so powerful? Because of the dark power from the unstable Spinball Hole, and from it's own towers. The Diamond of Light and Shadow is one of the only things that can power up the monkeys enough to successfully destroy this forest. Fun Fact: It's light side rarely even heals monkeys! (this entry is unlocked after opening the final Crystal Gate as an ultimate warning) E.N.T.I.T.Y. HP/RBE: 60000 (not counting Auracrysts) (For more info, see E.N.T.I.T.Y.) Even Dimensional Bloon was just an avatar. This is the master of the cyberverse. How did it get so powerful? Because it found the Source. The puppeteer of reality, with space-time as its strings. Entity absorbed much of its power, becoming the grand god of all bloons in the universe. Ninjakiwi made a weapon just in case anyone got so much power, however, and stored it within the earth. Now you have found it; the Omegachi. It is the only thing that has a chance against the Entity. (Note that this entry is unlocked if you beat Part 1 of Reactor Core) The T.M.A. Series HP: Mk. I: 40,000 (boss), 10,000 (normal); Mk. II: 120,000 (boss), 20,000 (normal); Mk. III: 500,000 (boss), 75,000 (normal) RBE: Mk. I: 14,384; Mk. II: 51,648; Mk. III: 182,008 (For more info, see their pages: Mk. I, Mk. II, Mk. III) Once just a regular MOAB, a scientist's evil essence became trapped within it during an accident with a teleporter. With its newfound sapience, it became stronger and stronger, getting ultimate revenge on the monkeys. Its power is beyond the normal limitations of bloons, as it is part monkey. It is an unstoppable force of rage, and it gets stronger every time. Not even the weapon developed by NinjaKiwi can help you against its final form, no matter what you try, it will come back and kill you. (Requires the completion of Infiltration, upon completing later missions, the improved versions are also added) K.I.L.L. HP: 1,000,000 RBE: 1,012,160 (For more info, see K.I.L.L.) In a final act of revenge, the T.M.A. gathered as much resources as possible - including a core of pure, distilled evil from the second astral plane, as well as several pieces of monkey towers. He constructed them into one ultimate weapon of destruction. Its creation drained the T.M.A. of all its energy, however, so the K.I.L.L. is his final hope. (Requires beating the T.M.A. Mk. I to get the story, HP and RBE are represented by ??????? until you fight it). RausCategory:Attacking Bloons HP: 63,000 total RBE : 70,000 estimate. (More info) With designs constantly failing and the war not going to well, the bloon army continues to look for greater weaponry, Cever was completely unaware of the situation but she had an idea (this confused many). The idea was a design for a special gigantic blimp that easily matched or even towered over creations of its' class, it's not commanded by anything, it has complete sentience and Raus is known as one of the few things of its power that isn't just a mindless killer. Cyan BloonCategory:Immune Bloons HP 1 RBE 6 Apopalypse Bloon was getting tired of his fast bloons getting utterly murdered by glue. So he made a semi-fast glue-resistant bloon. Wheat Bloon HP 3 RBE 11 Apopalypse Bloon tried to make a bloon more powerful than pink. He succeeded, because even though wheat bloons are slightly slower, they have 3 HP and carry 2 yellow bloons. They are also immune to plant-based attacks. Charcoal Bloon HP 1 RBE 14 Charcoal Bloon was a creation by Apopalypse Bloon. He attempted to make a more powerful version of the Coal Bloon. However, this bloon is less powerful. Coal Bloon HP 2 RBE 28 Apopalypse Bloon created a decently powerful bloon that sometimes explodes, doing small amounts of damage. Oh, and it releases 2 black bloons when defeated. Basalt Bloon HP 250 RBE 490 Apopalypse Bloon was tired of his lead bloons getting popped so easily. So he created a more powerful version. Unfortunately, it could not match the power and speed of the DDTs. However, it was immune to all physical attacks, even ones with fire! Bloon Mark Three RBE: 226,000 HP: 79,000 A unknown experiment only known by the name of "Bloon Mark Three" The experiment succeeded, and (ahem) it makes a TotMG cringe at a mention of the name. A Ultra Overlord will take 19 seconds to pop this even. *Dark Plasma Boss *RBE:1,500,000 *HP:1,500,000 *The ultimate bloon of the early gmae, and practically indestructible as well, this blimp carries none, as it would vaporize any in its path, and its speed (same as red) does not help. It can kill a monkey instantly and constantly fires pulses of pure energy (dark plasma) which tear through monkeys. Catbloon HP: 1 RBE: ??? A weird looking-bloon which can spawn with various enhancements and boosts, such as Inverted, Radioactive, or Sand. This weird thing goes as fast as a pink bloon. A.L.I.C.E. HP: Infinite RBE: =) The youngest daughter of the E.N.T.I.T.Y., A.L.I.C.E.’s godlike powers extend solely to communication with other dimensions and messing with the timeline. But look at her! She’s so cute! You’d have to be a '''TOTAL MONSTER '''to even think about popping her! Ghost Bloon HP: 10,000,000 RBE: 9,999,999 This Bloon moves as fast as a Red Bloon, and takes 10,000,000 hits to pop. Leaking the bloon will cost only 1 life. First Appearance: BTD6 Chrono HP: 100,000,000 without Crystal Shield, 125,000,000 with RBE: 75,000,000 without Crystal Shield, 96,000,000 with The creator of the bloons. Above ENTITY, he created the hypermultiverse and everything that has ever existed in any universe in any multiverse anywhere ever. He is the reason everything exists. You fight this in the last Special Mission (Level 333) in Bloons: Pure. N.U.K.E (2nd) RBE:More That 100,000,000,000 Hp:More Than 300,000,420,500 The 2nd Strongest Bloon in the Game (Maybe)Takes 27 Seconds to Pop This Bloon.And Cause a Bit Lag When Damage.Destroys with Road Spikes,Super Monkey,Upgraded Bombtower,Dartling Gun,And Ninja Monkey And Tack Tower. R. O. C. H. A. The boss of Bloonia is this. This bloon is the first bloon in the Gox's bloon list Untitled4.png Untitled3.png Story Over 2000 years ago Ashna built a blimp to destroy Meta07's blooniverse. That blooniverse is a parallel blooniverse to Bloonia. Today, it carries monkeys to other blooniverses and to Bloonia. Attacks * Dart: 1 damage * Bomb: 1 damage * Spike ball: 5 damage Cooldown: 30 sec Trivia * This blimp is one of the few blimps that can attack other blooniverses. The Pennykeeper HP: 4,550 RBE: 10,200 The days for all bloons were dark... Even will all of the powerful Bloons that both appeared and were builded, the monkeys' powerful technology and smarts destroyed the Bloons. Some of the greatest Bloons thought that this could be the end of Bloons. The Pennypincher Bloons were one of the believers of the death of Bloons. Even with the K.R.A.B.S. and M.O.A.R. Bloons, they still thought that they could be erased off the world. They to both comfort and protect them build this powerful Bloon. P.A.R.K.E.R. HP: 10,695 (11,695 in BMC) RBE: Unknown Story One day, way back before Bloons TD5 in the Blooniverse, some genius bloons were planning a hypoactive semi-blimp to end the monkeys. They thought of P.A.R.K.E.R. They gave it sporty weapons. Its material was resistant to Sniper Monkeys. The material lab made 4 million gallons of bloon goo, so they formed this! Some bloons painted lines and a baseball patch on the blimp. They tested it, & it went slightly faster than the average Model T. (It went about 10-40 mph.) Dark Bloon A bloon that is like a black bloon but 3x as strong, darker, and camo by default. For information about the abilities, click here. Der Bloon This bloon needs a chill pill. It has an RBE of 1, 1 hp, and a speed of 1.5. This is the first bloon of the Backwards Series. And yes. The laed bloon is there. Eulb Bloon This bloon has an RBE of 2. It drops one der bloon and has a speed of 1.4. Neerg Bloon Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Encyclopedia Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons